1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among these ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is an electronic component having advantages such as miniaturization, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip shaped condenser mounted on circuit boards of various electronic products such as a display device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistants (PDA), a mobile phone, and the like, to serve to charge electricity or discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a plurality of dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having a dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Recently, as electronic products have been gradually miniaturized, microminiaturization and super high capacitance of multilayer ceramic capacitors used in the electronic products have been required.
Therefore, a ceramic capacitor, in which thicknesses of the dielectric layers and the internal electrode are thin for microminiaturization of the product and the number of stacked dielectric layers is increased for super high capacitance, has been manufactured, but there was a limitation in increasing the capacitance of the product with only this configuration.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor having a structure in which an overlap region of the internal electrodes are increased in order to increase capacitance of the product and lead-out parts of the internal electrodes are exposed to the same surface of a ceramic body, such as a lower surface thereof, thereby allowing the lower surface of the capacitor to be mounted.
However, in the case of the multilayer ceramic capacitor using the lower surface thereof as a mounting surface, the length of exposed portions of the internal electrodes in the overlap region thereof is relatively long, such that there is a high possibility of short circuits.
A structure in which lead-out parts of internal electrodes are exposed to the same surface of a substrate has been disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, but a structure in which a connection portion between the lead-out parts and the internal electrodes has an inclined surface is not disclosed therein.
A structure in which a connection portion between lead-out parts and internal electrodes is inclined has been disclosed in the following Patent Document 2; however, the internal electrodes are alternately exposed to both ends of a ceramic body.